


太方 Project - Flandre and Meiling

by Yandedoki_SOX



Series: 太方 Project [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Behold, the start of a new mini-series! This is an idea I had a few months back and worked on here and there. Now you too can say you got into Touhou because of the fat smut. Seriously though, please at least try to play the games, it's a great series. All characters belong to their respective owners. Anyways this is basically what I had playing in the background whenever I worked on this.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5dKWqjJmhI
Relationships: Hong Meiling/Flandre Scarlet
Series: 太方 Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823113
Kudos: 4





	太方 Project - Flandre and Meiling

**The following is a fanfiction featuring characters from the 東方 (Touhou) Project series! All characters depicted have funny hats and are 18+! (The title is a play on words cuz the japanese verb for "to gain weight" is futo and yeah haha get it???)**

**Fetishes: SSBBW, weight gain, stuffing**

**太方 Project**

"Ratarataratatarata~"

Beneath the moonlit sky, a sweet voice filled the air. Playing in the fields inside the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was the Sister of the Devil herself, Flandre Scarlet. Being locked up inside the mansion left the younger sister with little to do, and considering the kinds of things Flan usually does when she's bored, a plan had been devised to keep her occupied. In the past few months, the Scarlets' personal maid, Sakuya Izayoi, perfected her culinary skills for this very purpose. After all, if it was one thing Flan enjoyed, it was sweets.

This of course, had an unexpected effect on Flan's body. In fact, all of the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion had "changed" quite considerably due to partaking in idle snacking. However, the two most affected by it were undoubtedly Flan and the mansion's gatekeeper, Meiling Hong. With the rest of the inhabitants of the mansion busy, the aforementioned chinese girl had been asked to watch over Flan as she played within the confines of the mansion's gates. While not the best idea to have the one to watch over her be someone prone to sleeping on the job, it was better than nothing.

Flan's red outfit and skirt swayed with each skip she took, as did her jewel-endowed wings. Being a vampire meant that night was the only time she could play outside and be carefree, and Sakuya even needed to buy a larger parasol for taking either of the Scarlets out for a stroll in the daytime. But to someone almost 500 years old, the wait felt like it passed in the blink of an eye.

_"yawwwwn"_

Meiling put a hand over her mouth as she let out her expression of exhaustion. Lately, it'd been even harder for her to stay awake as the added bulk to her frame made standing at the gate more tiresome. Looking down at her figure, she noted how it all mostly went to her legs. 500 pounds was no small change, and she even heard people joke about how her thighs had gotten so massive, they did the job of blocking the gate for her. Not that it bothered her any, as she was no less effective as a gatekeeper due to them. They did, however, stick out like a sore thumb due to the half open nature of her long skirt. Anyone could gaze upon the rolls of her legs and watch them wobble with the slightest movements. The rest of her outfit fared no better. Her green dress strained to keep itself clinged to her body as the laces keeping it together were tested with every heave of her breath. Sick of standing up, the portly pink haired girl devised a plan.

"Imouto-sama, don't you think it's time we... _yawwwnn_...take a break? Maybe some cookies, and I can read you a story?"

Flan had just landed onto the ground which caved in a bit beneath her when she heard Meiling's request. She composed herself and turned her attention towards her caretaker. To say that Flan had changed would be a massive understatement. Being the intended target of her sister's plan to keep her on her best behavior, she had swelled up the most out of everyone. 800 pounds was quite the accomplishment in such a short amount of time. And to everyone's shock, a majority of that had gone to her chest. Their very existence threatened to rip her top to shreds, which had been tailored so many times that it resembled a queen-sized bed sheet more than clothing. Her breasts draped over her ballooning gut that hung past her knees and almost dragged across the ground. The frills of her collar and her sleeves had disappeared beneath endless amounts of chins and arm fat. Her legs jiggled and swayed freely while her white trousers sank into her titanic rump. After squirming a bit in place trying to get her clothes to fit better, she turned her attention to the tower of leg meat that stood before her. Even though she was 300 pounds lighter than Flan was, she noted that her tree trunk thighs were wider than her own. Upon realizing that Meiling was suggesting a snack break, her face became aglow with dimple-ridden excitement.

"Yeah, I want some milk to go with it too!"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Meiling clapped her hands, summoning one of the mansion's fairy maids. The thing was tiny compared to normal people, and was practically an ant next to the two bloated girls. "Bring us chocolate chip cookies and some milk, the young mistress is famished."

With a nod, the fairy flew off to gather help and the snack for their playdate meal. Sighing in relief that her idea had panned out as she hoped, Meiling took the shorter one's pudgy hand and began to lead her over to a gazebo with a large table that sat in the garden. Their bodies shook with each step they took, huffing and puffing from the labor of carrying their excess padding. At least, for Meiling that made sense since she's human. On the other hand, Flan was an immortal vampire with strength rivaling many of the youkai in Gensoukyou, meaning her mobility was left unaffected as well. The ham-legged woman pondered the reasons as to why her young mistress would pretend to be labored, but ultimately didn't care too much.

Upon reaching the gazebo, they both sat down on benches across from each other that were set up at the table. The wood planks groaned in protest to their heft, but ultimately held their integrity. Their rears had taken up every available inch of space, and Meiling's even hung a bit over the side. Still, she was just relieved to not have to stand anymore. The two pass their time together reading manga until a group of fairy maids enter their view. Upon their backs was a massive platter of cookies that covered the entire table when it was set down, a barrel of milk that was big enough for a person to hide in, and some kind of clear, soft plastic cylinder. The fairy that set the cylinder before Flan turned to Meiling and handed her a note.

Make sure Flan gets her fill, don’t want her causing any trouble. -R

Though the meaning of the message perplexed her, Meiling could tell was that the note was sent by the mansion's enigmatic mistress, Flan's older sister, the Eternally Young-

"Time to eat!"

Unable to restrain herself due to her escalated obsession with snacking, Flan dug right into the pile of cookies. Crumbs flew and laid themselves upon the Diabolic Wave's dimple dotted visage as more of the silver platter became visible. By the time Meiling registered what had been going on, one third of the cookies had already disappeared. More tired than hungry, she didn't bemoan her situation. The cookies were more for her younger mistress anyways.

"Glad to see you... _yawnnn_...enjoy yourself, imouto-sama. I think I'll...just take a few seconds to rest my eyezzz...zzz..."

Just as she was about to nod off to sleep, a loud noise shot her back up to the land of the conscious.

_CRASH_

"Wah! What the-"

Rubbing the tiredness away from her face, Meiling saw that Flan had crushed the lid off the barrel of milk. She had then stuck the cylinder into it and began to suck the milk down like she had never had a sip of water in her life. What worried Meiling more however, was the look of dissatisfaction on Flan's face. In an instant, the cylinder was sliced into tiny pieces by her sharp nails and discarded to the side. She then picked up the barrel itself and tipped it to her lips, electing to gulp it down instead. Milk started splashing itself on her face and soaked her hair, alarming Meiling. Perhaps this is what her mistress was referring to. After having a hard time getting her wide rear up from the bench, she waddled her way over to Flan and ripped the barrel out of her grasp. The voracious vampire hissed at her as she set the barrel down, but was quickly silenced when Meiling pulled her bench next to hers and started to feed her the cookies that lay before them.

"Come now, imouto-sama. Last thing we need is Sakuya getting on your case about manners, as well as lecturing me about letting your clothes get ruined by milk..."

Her eyes trailed to Flan's chest, then back to her brilliant red eyes. The offering of sweets seemed to quell her outrage, chewing happily. Meiling made sure to feed her at a much more reasonable pace, not letting a crumb fall stray from her younger mistress' mouth. Her stomach had extended out considerably ever since earlier, pressing against the table she sat before. There was definitely more to these cookies than batter and cocoa, most likely also designed as part of the mistress' plan.

Bit by bit, the platter was cleared, and Meiling allowed Flan a few gulps from the barrel of milk as long as she got to be the one to hold it and make sure a drop didn't spill. By the time they were almost finished, Flan's stomach had begun to rival her breasts in size and was sprawled atop the table. A few errant rubs of her tight stomach elicited gentle coos of relief from her. This peaceful moment of rest however, was interrupted as more fairies arrived with another round of cookies and milk.

"More? Flan, aren't you full?"

Looking upon the feast before her and giving her breasts a few pats, Flan's face went from exhaustion to daring.

"Maybe _I_ am..."

Just then, Meiling swore she was so tired that she was seeing double of the heavy-chested girl...then triple...then...

Taboo: Four of a Kind

"...but _we_ aren't!

"...but _we_ aren't!

"...but _we_ aren't!

"And _I'm_ not, anymore!"

More and more fairy maids showed up with additional servings upon seeing the three clones that Flan had summoned of herself. Flan, Flan, and Flan circled around the gazebo, floating down and surrounding Meiling. Looking at the mountains of malleable flesh around her, she noticed all of their stomachs were each a quarter full of what Flan's just was. Surrendering herself to the hungry harbingers of binging, the guardswoman as wide as the front door motioned all of them to take a seat on spare benches. The four Scarlets eagerly accepted their platters from the maids, placing them upon their chests as there was simply not enough space on the table for that much food. The five fatasses loitering about the garden passed their time with plenty of cookies, milk, and partnership. Even Meiling had partaken in some of the snacks, up to the point of needing her own, smaller serving.

They all began feeding each other as well, but especially took a liking to seeing their guardian squirm. As she was about to stuff a handful into her mouth, two of the Flans grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the ground.

"Time to play!"

All Meiling could do was nervously chuckle as the other two Flans came over with cookies and milk.

"Nghh...hope you don't break like the rest of my toys!"

One of the Flans sat herself upon Meiling's half-full fatty midsection and leaned in close, pressing her massive chest close to the bottom heavy Hong's face.

"Let's see how much Meiling can hold!"

Flan put the platter of cookies on the ground, then began to stuff them down the pear-shaped slacker's throat. Meiling did her best to stomach the oncoming assault of whatever ingredients her mistress directed the cookies be made with, but could practically feel her legs getting lost in thick rings of lard that impaired her movement further than it already did. What terrified her the most was even as more entered her gut, she felt just as hungry as she did before. Flan would sooner run out of cookies than she would in stomach capacity. This had gone on up to the point of her already breezy skirt becoming lost in between her thighs. The only thing that reminded her it was there was the quiet sounds of threads ripping apart.

  
  


Seeing just how defeated Meiling was, the two Flans holding her arms down went back to stuffing each other. Meanwhile, the one holding the milk would come in every few handfuls of cookies with another tube a fairy maid delivered to help wash it all down. By the time they were all done, the two Flans were completely stuffed, and Meiling was out for the count. She could barely keep her eyes open as she felt an oncoming food coma was about to wash over her. However, the Flans had one more surprise for her. They began chuckling to themselves as the one that was feeding dug her hands into Meiling's massive thighs and pressed her chest against her stuffed gut.

"Well, we had fun!"

"But, it's time for us to become one!"

"Be prepared, Meiling."

"For the Scarlet that weighs half a ton!"

The air once again was filled with her sweet voice, though it was more sickly this time. The three clones had begun to converge on Flan until at last, they had reunited and became whole. And full. Unbearably full, even for one as strong as herself. This deflated her ego greatly and instead of playing more with Meiling, she fell over on top of her, burying her in her chest. The two were fast asleep, cookie crumbs, smashed barrels, and silver platters littered what little of the gazebo floor was left uncovered by their massive frames and the table. Looking from on high standing in a window, a disapproving Koakuma sneered at the two.

"Well, at least Patchouli-sama cursed the cookie's to her older mistress' liking. Better go tell her about the mess outside though..."


End file.
